leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bohater
right|350px Bohater – postać, która została przyzwana przez przywoływacza do walki na Polach Sprawiedliwości. Historia Uwaga! Ze względu na aktualizację historii podana poniżej informacja jest przestarzała. Istnieje tylko jako wiadomość historyczna. League of Legends zostało stworzone, aby zapobiec dalszym Rune Wars na terenie Valoranu, gdzie neutralni przywoływacze powołali wyjątkowe osoby pod nazwą Bohaterowie, którzy są wykorzystywani do walki na Polach Sprawiedliwości. Ci bohaterowie przystąpili do Ligi z różnych powodów. Niektórzy to żołnierze danego kraju i zobowiązali się walczyć w interesie ich narodu. Inni to sławni wojownicy, którzy chcą być sławni w Valoranie. A niektórzy zostali po prostu zmuszeni do uczestnictwa w bitwach lub są to istoty z różnych wymiarów, które pragną zapewnić stabilność lub niezgodę świecie Runeterry. Aby bohater mógł wstąpić do Ligi, musi posiadać niezwykłe umiejętności, które są przydatne podczas walki. Następnym punktem jest udanie się do Instytutu Wojny i tam przejście badania, polegającego na sprawdzeniu podatności Umysłu, co pozwoliłoby połączyć umysł bohatera oraz przywoływacza w jedność. Tworzenie Rok 2012 center Przez wiele lat do League of Legends wprowadzani byli tak niekonwencjonalni i szaleni bohaterowie, jak , , , czy .Tworzenie bohatera League of Legends Naszą pasją jest tworzenie ciekawych bohaterów. Wkładamy w to sporo uwagi i pracy, by każdy z nich był doskonały. To wasza pasja nas napędza. Wiele nauczyliśmy się z dyskusji na forum i zaciętych walk na Fields of Justice. W tej części, współzałożyciele naszej spółki – 'Brandon "Ryze" Beck' i 'Marc "Tryndamere" Merrill' – połączyli siły z twórcami bohaterów z Riot, aby ujawnić wam "sekretny składnik", dzięki któremu postacie League of Legends są tak niesamowite. Rok 2017 center| Dołączcie do Rioterów, którzy stworzyli najnowszych bohaterów League: i . Zaglądamy za kulisy procesu projektowania bohaterów. Prototypy /dev: O grafice zastępczej i prototypach bohaterów Rozpoczynając pracę nad nowym bohaterem, najpierw tworzymy koncepcję bazową. Potrzebny jest do tego zespół składający się przynajmniej z grafika, autora tekstów i projektanta rozgrywki, którzy pracują razem, by określić takie elementy, jak nisza rozgrywki, unikalny wygląd bohatera, jego osobowość, miejsce zajmowane w świecie itd./dev: Prototypy bohaterów Potem musimy wprowadzić bohatera do gry najszybciej, jak się da, aby przejść do testowania naszych pomysłów — umiejętności, planowanych silnych i słabych punktów, rozwiązań spodziewanych problemów technicznych itd. Jednak nie zawsze wszystko idzie zgodnie z przewidywaniami; testowanie, z mnóstwem prób i błędów, jest naprawdę ważne. Od czasu do czasu umiejętności z pierwotnej koncepcji bohatera działają dokładnie tak, jak mieliśmy na to nadzieję i pozostają w zestawie przez cały okres produkcji. Częściej jednak bohater przechodzi przez dziesiątki konfiguracji (a przynajmniej ich wariacji), zanim zdecydujemy się na ostateczny zestaw. Ponieważ regularnie testujemy i odrzucamy różne pomysły, chcemy uniknąć tworzenia nowej grafiki dla każdej umiejętności, która wydaje się obiecująca. To by pochłaniało mnóstwo czasu grafika — na eksperymenty, które często są odrzucane już po kilku dniach. Dlatego wykorzystujemy coś, co nazywamy grafiką zastępczą, czyli modele bohaterów, efekty wizualne czarów, odgłosy itd. innych bohaterów, które są odpowiednio zmodyfikowane, by stworzyć nowe prototypy bohaterów. Dobre prototypy mają kilka cech. Wyróżniają się (np. od razu wiemy, że to nowy bohater, gdy po raz pierwszy widzimy, jak wychodzi z mgły wojny). Reprezentują styl rozgrywki, który planujemy dla nowego bohatera (np. użycie jako grafiki zastępczej sugeruje naprawdę twardego, niebezpiecznego z bliska bohatera, natomiast nie byłby dobrym wyborem dla delikatnego, walczącego z dystansu maga). I wreszcie, powinny być także sugestywne, oddając przynajmniej część charakteru bohatera, którego staramy się stworzyć. Prototypy, które sugerują odpowiednią atmosferę i osobowość, zapewniają lepsze informacje zwrotne podczas testów i pomagają zespołowi pracującemu nad bohaterem odnalezienie wspólnej płaszczyzny (i pozostanie na niej). W idealnym przypadku prototyp powinien sprawiać wrażenie kapryśnego i uroczego, prototyp być groźny i zabójczy, a pomocny i przyjacielski itd. A zatem, skoro wiecie już co nieco o teorii, przeanalizujmy kilku bohaterów w fazie prototypu, zarówno pod kątem ich początkowej wizualizacji, i jak zmian niektórych umiejętności. center|500px Spędziliśmy sporo czasu, obmyślając różne możliwe formy , wypróbowując sylwetki inspirowane stworzeniami takimi jak dinozaury, nosorożce, lwy itd., zanim w końcu zdecydowaliśmy się na gorylowatego stwora, którego widzicie powyżej. Jest całkiem bliski finalnemu Gnarowi, którego opublikowaliśmy, bardzo niewiele zmienił się w toku produkcji (a nie zawsze tak bywa). center|500px Jednak przez kilka dobrych miesięcy Gnar wyglądał całkiem inaczej w trakcie naszych testów, gdy obmyślaliśmy jego zestaw. Zobaczcie, jak wyglądał jego prototyp na półmetku produkcji: W celu markowania Mini-Gnara wykorzystaliśmy model , pomniejszony do około jednej trzeciej normalnego rozmiaru i pokolorowany na złoto. Był nie do pomylenia ze zwykłym Nautilusem. Potem, chcąc uchwycić osobowość i charakter Mini-Gnara, przyśpieszyliśmy wszystkie animacje postaci dwukrotnie lub trzykrotnie, uzyskując wrażenie uroczej i nadaktywnej istotki. Wyglądał jednak trochę dziwnie, wykonując podstawowy atak, ponieważ broń do walki wręcz powodowała efekty ataku dystansu. To dlatego, że pierwotnie Mini-Gnar nie miał zasięgowego ataku podstawowego — walczył w zwarciu i walił we wszystko pałką. Ale miał naprawdę spore problemy z funkcjonowaniem zarówno w wielu starciach w alejach, jak i walkach drużynowych. Zamiast zwiększać jego odporność, aby mógł przeżyć walkę w zwarciu, postanowiliśmy dać mu trochę większy zasięg. Do Mega-Gnara użyliśmy modelu pokolorowanego na czerwono, żeby jeszcze wyraźniej było widać, że to bohater prototypowy. Ponadto spowolniliśmy niektóre z jego animacji, aby uzyskać wrażenie potężniejszej, cięższej istoty. Wybraliśmy Warwicka, ponieważ już sprawiał całkiem zwierzęce wrażenie i miał ogromne, zwaliste cielsko, tak jak Mega-Gnar. Opracowując prototypowe umiejętności Mini-Gnara, pożyczaliśmy elementy z wielu różnych miejsc. Obejrzyjcie poniższy film i wypatrujcie: *''oryginalnego ;'' *''przekolorowanych (najklarowniejszy sposób pokazania umiejętności zadającej );'' *''podekscytowanego okrzyku z (odrobina nadaktywności w umiejętności );'' *''smug ruchu (smugi ułatwiają śledzenie szybko poruszających się bohaterów i nieco zwiększają ich atrakcyjność wizualną).'' *''Pierwsza połowa animacji śmierci jako animacja (Warwick niczego nie rzuca, więc musieliśmy wykazać się pewną inwencją).'' *''Wizualne i dźwiękowe efekty łupnięcia po (chcieliśmy czegoś naprawdę mocnego dla lądującego Mega po użyciu , biorąc pod uwagę, z jaką siłą ten wielki bohater uderza w ziemię).'' *'' (naprawdę zwierzęcy, potężny odgłos, który gracze nauczyli się utożsamiać ze zbliżającym się ).'' I wreszcie przyjrzyjmy się kilku umiejętnościom, które wchodziły w skład zestawu na półmetku produkcji, ale się zmieniły. *''Umiejętność W Mega-Gnara łączyła efekty oszałamiania i ataku podstawowego. Uznaliśmy, że zestaw jest nieco przeładowany, więc uproszczenie W pomogło to naprawić i klarowniej pokazać działanie umiejętności.'' *''E Mega-Gnara podrzucało pobliskich wrogów w chwili lądowania bohatera. Sprawiało to świetne wrażenie (efekty przemieszczenia zawsze tak mają) i było bardzo przekonujące (wielkie obiekty uderzające w ziemię wywołują falę wstrząsową). dysponował jednak za dużą kontrolą tłumu i nawet jeśli skok E miał tylko zadawać obrażenia i tak był przydatny i satysfakcjonujący, więc zrezygnowaliśmy z podrzucenia.'' *''Na tamtym etapie Gnara to była umiejętność, którą później daliśmy — . Podobała nam się ta umiejętność, ale mieliśmy wrażenie, że powinna być bliższa istocie zestawu bohatera, a nie pełnić drugorzędną rolę. Zakładaliśmy, że Gnar będzie skupiał się przede wszystkim na wyrażaniu różnych aspektów swojej na wpół kontrolowanej transformacji i wynikającej z niej zdolności nękania lub bronienia. Dlatego stwierdziliśmy, że lepiej będzie zostawić Pożarcie dla innego bohatera i zamiast niego zrobić coś, co pasuje do transformacji.'' center|thumb|500px|Wczesny szkic koncepcyjny Rek’Sai (projekty Charlesa Liu, oparte na grafikach Gem Lim i Christiana Fella) Zaczynając pracę nad Rek'Sai, scharakteryzowaliśmy postać, którą chcieliśmy stworzyć, określeniem „lądowy rekin”. Tymczasowa nazwa bohatera początkowo brzmiała: „'Furia'”. Generalnie miał to być potworny drapieżca, który czai się pod ziemią, kierowany zwierzęcym sprytem i instynktem. Na tamtym etapie nie określiliśmy jeszcze jego historii, osobowości, nie ustaliliśmy płci, ani żadnych innych szczegółów, ale wiedzieliśmy, że określenie „lądowy rekin” ma być podstawą tego, co chcemy stworzyć. Do testów w grze potrzebowaliśmy dwóch naprawdę różniących się modeli obu form bohatera. Miało to zagwarantować, że zawsze będzie całkowicie jasne, którą formę aktualnie przybiera Furia, zwłaszcza, że gra każdą z nich powinna zasadniczo różnić się od drugiej. Nie mieliśmy jednak żadnych modeli bohaterów, które naprawdę dobrze pasowałyby do rekina. Rozwiązanie? Pożyczyć skórkę, która w tamtym czasie była jeszcze w fazie produkcji. spełniał w zasadzie wszystkie nasze potrzeby. Wyglądał niebezpiecznie, potężnie, zwierzęco, a dodatkowo wykorzystywał już efekt . Wzięliśmy zatem jego kopię, obróciliśmy ją, ustawiając poziomo, odrobinę zmieniliśmy rozmiary i dodaliśmy kilka prostych animacji. Wyglądało to dość surowo, ale oddawało charakter potężnego drapieżnika, który chcieliśmy uzyskać. Do formy wynurzonej wykorzystaliśmy purpurowego . To prawda, że rekin nie całkiem wyszedł tak, jak planowaliśmy. Ale było całkowicie jasne, w której formie Furia jest w danej chwili, więc ten element się udał. Natomiast sam rekin wyglądał dość głupawo: pływał w kółko i pożerał ziemię kęsami większymi niż on sam. Nie wywoływał emocji, na których nam zależało, ale przynajmniej zapewnił nieco uciechy podczas testów. Muszę przyznać, że byliśmy trochę smutni, rozstając się z nim, gdy wreszcie dostaliśmy właściwy model. Przyglądając się zestawowi Rek'Sai, widzę, że parę rzeczy było dobrych od samego początku: '''Wyczuwanie Drgań' i . Do tuneli użyliśmy tymczasowo , ponieważ odpowiednio kojarzyły się z działaniem umiejętności („Klikam to coś i to mnie przenosi”).'' Rozpoczynając produkcję Rek'Sai, byliśmy przekonani, że chcemy też przypisać jakiegoś rodzaju niewykrywalność (być może w stylu ) formie , aby mocno podkreślić odmienność obu form. Szybko jednak stało się jasne, że po dodaniu niewykrywalności w zestawie dzieje się o wiele za dużo. Większość pozostałej części zestawu Rek'Sai na tamtym etapie nie była jeszcze ustalona, jak widać powyżej. Jedna z bardziej znaczących zmian polegała na tym, że w formie zanurzonej było pierwotnie ruchem przemykającym, takim jak . Jednak gdy w zestawie znalazły się tunele, które działały dobrze, stało się jasne, że Rek'Sai nie potrzebuje więcej mobilności w walce. Kolejna znacząca różnica: na tym etapie było tylko zmianą formy bez podrzucenia, podczas gdy stanowiła kombinację podrzucenia, powolnego ruchu z niewykrywalnością i odpornością na bycie celem. Stwierdziliśmy, że podrzucenie pasuje, ale powinno znaleźć się raczej w podstawowej umiejętności, natomiast Rek'Sai nie powinna mieć niewykrywalności ani odporności na bycie celem, nawet w superumiejętności. center|500px Naszym początkowym punktem odniesienia w przypadku Kleda było określenie „lekka kawaleria”. Chcieliśmy stworzyć kogoś na wierzchowcu, kto wydawałby się naprawdę szybki i zwinny, w odróżnieniu od (i, w mniejszym stopniu, ). Jako początkowej grafiki zastępczej użyliśmy miniaturowego, różowego Hecarima — było całkiem jasne, że to nie jest zwykły Hecarim i stwierdziliśmy, że zmiana koloru plus miniaturyzacja powinny oddać pożądany charakter bohatera (zwinny, uroczy, niezbyt serio). Chociaż ten prototyp spełnił założenia klarowności, pod względem wyrażania osobowości wypadał bardzo słabo. Było to szczególnie zauważalne, gdy poprosiliśmy o opinię ludzi spoza zespołu pracującego nad Kledem. Nie było jasne, jakiego konkretnie charakteru bohatera poszukujemy, ani co stanowi sedno jego koncepcji. W naszej wizji Kled był szalonym, trochę głupawym bohaterem, który dosiada uroczego , ale zupełnie nie udawało się tego pokazać. Ponieważ jednak używaliśmy już jako zastępczego modelu formy pieszej, w końcu wpadliśmy na pomysł, by po prostu połączyć modele dwóch bohaterów i zasymulować to, co planowaliśmy osiągnąć. Nie robiliśmy tego wcześniej, ale faktycznie mieliśmy możliwość doczepienia jednej jednostki do drugiej (pierwszy przykład w grze: , które podążają za nią, ale nie ustawiają się zgodnie z kierunkiem, w którym patrzy bohaterka). Rezultat: tak, mogliśmy połączyć dwa modele i, przynajmniej w tym przypadku, odtwarzane przez oba modele własne animacje wyglądały razem zaskakująco dobrze. Gnar biegnący nad biegnącym Hecarimem całkiem przekonująco udawał animację jazdy, a oba modele atakujące w tym samym momencie także sprawiały naturalne wrażenie. Niektóre z emotek wyglądały na trochę nieskoordynowane, ale akurat taniec synchronizował się fantastycznie. Gdy pokazaliśmy ten poprawiony zamiennik, komentarze i zainteresowanie Kledem poprawiły się dramatycznie. W tamtym momencie umiejętności Kleda wciąż ulegały wielu zmianom. Jego i były takie same jak w zestawie finalnym. Z drugiej strony jego stanowiła całkiem inna umiejętność, która ostatecznie częściowo trafiła do (grad ciosów w zwarciu). Jego W było zasięgowym, natychmiastowym atakiem obszarowym z silnym ograniczeniem kontroli, ale w testach okazało się, że to nie pasuje. No i w tej wersji jego była dokładną kopią / . Nie działo się tak dlatego, że planowaliśmy wypuścić coś podobnego do superumiejętności Riven, ale dlatego, że chcieliśmy przeprowadzić parę testów reszty jego zestawu, a zatem potrzebowaliśmy tymczasowej superumiejętności, by upewnić się, że bohater dobrze sprawdza się w grze. (Nie chcieliśmy przekonać się po osiągnięciu 6. poziomu, jak nieskuteczna jest gra bez superumiejętności przeciwko ludziom, którzy ją mają). Podsumowanie (i odrzut ) To był rzut okiem pokazujący, jak przygotowujemy prototypy bohaterów i jak umiejętności niektórych z nich zmieniały się w trakcie produkcji. Mamy nadzieję, że była to interesująca prezentacja fragmentu tego procesu. Na zakończenie obejrzyjmy jeszcze jeden film, odrobinę różniący się od pozostałych. To Bard na etapie produkcji, na którym próbowaliśmy podejść do w stylu Flecisty z Hameln/Pikmina — szereg duszków stale podążających za Bardem, ich liczba mogła dochodzić do około ośmiu pod koniec gry. Projektant pracujący nad Bardem zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że zmieniając jedną linijkę kodu możemy stworzyć naprawdę fajny efekt, jak pokazano poniżej. Nigdy nie zamierzaliśmy tego wypuścić (o wiele za dużo rzeczy na ekranie widocznych było jednocześnie wokół jednego bohatera), ale fajnie było się tym pobawić. Pomyśleliśmy, że to wam się spodoba. Ukryte projekty right|200px *Bohater w kształcie płaszczki ukazująca się na kilku obrazkach, która ma skórkę w kolekcji . *Niezidentyfikowana postać przypominającą chmurę z nogami (pojawia się w filmie promującym ). *Tajemnicza kobieta w białym futrze na tle obrazka (być może jest to jej skórka). *Szaman na tle skórek Prehistorycznych (obok ; być może jest to nawiązanie do ). Anulowani bohaterowie * (przerobiony w ) * * (kilka zdolności zostały dodane do ; być może został wykorzystany do stworzenia ) * (prawdopodobnie poprzednik ) * (przemodelowana w ) * * (przerobiony w ) * (przemodelowany w ) * (primaaprilisowa "maskotka") * (posłużył jako koncept ; być może przemodelowany w ) Koncepty postaci * Avasha (koncepcyjny art został wykorzystany w ) * CeeCee (przerobiona w ) * Kowboj-Cyborg (jego koncept posłużył do stworzenia oraz ) * Eagle Rider (prawdopodobnie przerobiony w ) * Iron Engineer (koncepcyjny art został wykorzystany w ) * Ivan, The Mad Bomber ("pół bohatera" zostało przerobione w a drugie w ) * Kobiecy inżynier/mechanik (później silnie zamierzona postać ) * Komachi (czysty tank rozwijany przez Xypherous'a; koncept wykorzystany w ) * Mistrz Run (mag bibliotekarz wykorzystujący magię papieru oraz pisanie wybuchowych zaklęć w celu rzucania zaklęć i atakowania) * Swordle (przerobiony w ) * Tempus * Tiki (jego postać/projekt można zobaczyć na starym obrazku ) * Żywiołowa Hydra (wspomniana przez Ezreala) Publikacja center|600px|thumb|Bohaterowie w trakcie MSI 2018 Riot Games cały czas opracowuje coraz nowszych bohaterów w League, gdzie każdy jest indywidualnie projektowany oraz posiada unikalne cechy i zdolności. Niektórzy używają brutalnej i ogromnej siły do miażdżenia przeciwnika, inni zaś atakują z zaskoczenia używając zabójczej precyzji, a jeszcze inni używają mocy magicznej albo są bardzo wytrzymali w długich potyczkach, aby zasiać zamieszanie w szeregach wroga. Każda zapowiedź ma unikalny wygląd oraz często ingeruje w przebieg rozgrywki (dodatkowe odgłosy w grze, nietypowe błędy na stronach czy wspomnienia w historii innych postaci). Liczba bohaterów : Główny artykuł: Lista bohaterów right|400px Po oficjalnej premierze League Of Legends do wyboru było jedynie 40 bohaterów, gdzie każdy bohater był wydawany w przybliżeniu co dwa tygodnie. W każdym tygodniu jest rotacja, która umożliwia wypróbowanie i używanie czternastu bohaterów za darmo. Każdego bohatera można odblokować poprzez Niebieską Esencję , Riot Points lub Warsztat Hextech. Obecnie, najnowsi bohaterowie wydawani są w przybliżeniu co 2-3 miesiące, gdzie przez pierwszy tydzień od dnia publikacji kosztują a później wracają do pułapu . Wraz z nowymi bohaterami, ceny starszych postaci ulegają obniżeniu. W tej chwili jest bohaterów, a ostatnim wprowadzonym (w dniu }} roku) jest: }}. Statusy *'Odblokowany:' To odblokowany bohater, którego można bez ograniczeń używać w każdej rozgrywce. *'Darmowy:' Jest to 1 z 14 Bohaterów, których można użyć za darmo przez tydzień w rozgrywkach. Są oznaczeni znakiem (!) w prawym górnym rogu w ikonie Bohatera. W ten sam sposób oznaczeni są już odblokowani bohaterowie, którzy akurat znajdują się w rotacji. *'Zablokowany: ' Bohater, którego nie można użyć dopóki, nie zostanie odblokowany. Są oni oznaczeni jako szara ikona Bohatera. Koszt Klasy Każdy bohater ma określoną klasę, która definiuje styl gry. Występują także specjalne podklasy, aby zawęzić ilość bohaterów pod dany typ.Blog deweloperów: klasy i podklasySpojrzenie na podklasy W tej chwili wyróżniamy: *30px|link=|border Kreatorzy (Łapacze, Zaklinacze) *30px|link=|border Magowie (Bitewni, Dalekosiężni, Eksplozywni) *30px|link=|border Obrońcy (Inicjatorzy, Strażnicy) *30px|link=|border Pogromcy (Zabójcy, Zwadźcy) *30px|link=|border Strzelcy *30px|link=|border Unikalni *30px|link=|border Wojownicy (Molochy, Szturmowcy) Skórki : Zobacz także: Główny artykuł Są to zmiany kosmetyczne w wyglądzie bohaterów. Ukazują one z innej strony pod względem wyglądu bądź kolorystycznym oraz mogą ewentualnie na nowo określić historię bądź charakter danej postaci. Są one wydawane z okazji różnych wydarzeń takich jak wydanie bohatera bądź święta takich jak czy . Aktualizacja historii 2016 center|500px Podczas wydarzenia Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu mogliście zauważyć, że skorzystaliśmy z okazji, aby zaktualizować historie bohaterów biorących udział w opowieści: , , i . (Jeżeli tego nie zrobiliście, przeczytajcie je – zaczekamy na was!).Blog deweloperów: Stworzenie lepszej historii Był to drobny eksperyment z nowym formatem historii: pół zwykłej historii, pół krótkiego opowiadania. Naprawdę chcieliśmy zrobić coś lepszego z historiami – poznać psychikę bohaterów i dodać trochę głębi. Chcieliśmy także poznać wasze zdanie w tym temacie, zanim się za to zabraliśmy. Ogólnie odpowiedzieliście bardzo pozytywnie, więc teraz mamy zamiar zmienić historie wszystkich bohaterów w grze – zajmie to trochę czasu! Historie w przeszłości Niektóre ze starszych historii zdradzają swój wiek – nie są do końca składne i niektóre szczegóły są niedopracowane. Gdy pisaliśmy je po raz pierwszy, świat był innym miejscem niż jest teraz – świat i jego cywilizacje dopiero powstawały. Był to okres kształtowania Runeterry, gdy wciąż jeszcze sami planowaliśmy świat, jego historię oraz mieszkańców. Zespół Budowniczych (nasz zespół odpowiedzialny za tworzenie świata) ciężko pracował w ciągu ostatnich lat, aby dobrze zrozumieć Runeterrę (sprawdźcie ten blog Budowniczych dotyczący , aby dowiedzieć się, co robi zespół). Podobnie jak portrety, które ewoluowały (możecie o tym przeczytać tutaj!), pora, aby biografie i historie bohaterów zrobiły to samo. Rito plz, nie niszczcie mojego ukochanego bohatera Wiemy, że kochacie swoich bohaterów. My też ich uwielbiamy! A więc jaki jest nasz cel z tymi aktualizacjami? Chcemy wzmocnić główny motyw przewodni bohaterów i jeszcze lepiej poznać ich motywacje, osobowość i tło. Dla większości z nich oznacza to dodanie głębi do tego, co już mamy, i jeszcze większe rozbudowanie tego, co ich motywuje. Historie to świetny sposób na rozbudowanie naszych bohaterów – pokazanie, jak robią to, co sprawia, że są sobą, zamiast po prostu o tym mówić. Przykładowo, moglibyśmy powiedzieć „Gangplank jest najgroźniejszym piratem świata”, ale zdecydowanie lepiej jest pokazać jego wyczyny, dzięki którym zasłużył na taką reputację. Dlatego też w historii Gangplanka opisaliśmy to, mówiąc o świątyniach, które splądrował w , wioskach, które zrównał z ziemią, i momencie, w którym ukradł osobisty okręt . Te drobne szczegóły mogą posłużyć do rozbudowania historii – coś, co Rioterzy (i gracze) mogą wykorzystać, do dalszego rozbudowania (np. „Wiecie, Gangplank zakradający się do i kradnący okręt Swaina to fajny pomysł na historię. Hmmm...”). Podczas prac nad rozbudową historii najważniejszą rzeczą jest trzymanie się tego, za co gracze uwielbiają danego bohatera. Którzy bohaterowie następni? Po odnalezieniu stylu, który im odpowiada, kolejne pytanie to, którymi bohaterami trzeba się zająć w następnej kolejności. Planujemy przerobić historie wszystkich istniejących bohaterów, ale to duże wyzwanie – w końcu obecnie mamy ponad 125 postaci. Doprowadzenie ich do satysfakcjonującego nas poziomu nie zdarzy się z dnia na dzień. Zaczęliśmy więc myśleć, którymi bohaterami zająć się w następnej kolejności. To doprowadziło nas do... Mroczne Żniwa Jedną z rzeczy, którą wszyscy chcieli wiedzieć po Morze w Ogniu: The Reckoning było, co wydarzyło się dalej. Podczas gdy historia skupiała się na TF-ie i Gravesie (wkrótce przyjrzymy się ich kolejnej przygodzie...), jedną z rzeczy, które chcieliśmy zobaczyć, było to, co by się stało, gdyby Mroczne Żniwa przybyły do Bilgewater, gdy miasto jest wciąż niespokojne po upadku Gangplanka. Jeden z Budowniczych, '''Graham „Dinopawz” McNeill', podjął się wyzwania przedstawienia tej historii – Cień i Fortuna – którą będziecie mogli przeczytać wkrótce.'' Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Budowniczowie zaczęli zagłębiać się w historię i tragicznych wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do ich powstania. Wielu z najważniejszych bohaterów Wysp Cienia pojawiło się w tej historii i ponieważ część z nich występuje w Cieniu i Fortunie, oczywiste wydawało się zajęcie się nimi. Niestety, nie zmieniliśmy wszystkich bohaterów Wysp Cienia, ale zajmiemy się nimi, gdy tylko będziemy mogli. Nowy sposób przeglądania historii bohaterów Poza pracami nad nowymi historiami, zajmujemy się też znalezieniem lepszego sposobu na prezentowanie ich. Chcieliśmy mieć stronę, która dobrze przedstawi bohaterów, i uważamy, że zrobiliśmy krok w dobrą stronę (który wkrótce zobaczycie ze zaktualizowanymi historiami , , , i !). Jest to rodzaj eksperymentu i bardzo chcemy usłyszeć, co o tym myślicie. Jeżeli spodoba się to wszystkim, będziemy chcieli wprowadzać to przy wszystkich bohaterach, o których piszemy. A więc kiedy będzie mój bohater? Kolejni bohaterowie, którym się przyglądamy, to ci powiązani z i . Po tym... zobaczymy. Dajcie znać, czy są jacyś, których chcecie wyjątkowo zaktualizować. Mamy nadzieję, że spodobają się wam nowe historie bohaterów z Wysp Cienia. Dajcie znać, co o nich sądzicie – i kogo chcecie zobaczyć w następnej kolejności! 2018 Krótko o tym kiedy, dlaczego i jak aktualizujemy historie bohaterów i o naszych celach w 2018.Historie w 2018 roku center|500px O zespole scenarzystów Po Internecie krąży plotka, że jeśli chodzi o Riot i League of Legends, to jest tylko jeden „zespół piszący historię”, który odpowiada za wszystkie opowiadania, decyduje o przeszłości bohaterów i jest jedynym zespołem odpowiedzialnym za budowanie . Tak naprawdę jednak historie LoL są dużo bardziej porozdzielane. Przez lata wiele elementów historii i tła bohaterów było tworzonych (trochę na chybił trafił) przez entuzjastycznych członków wszelkich innych zespołów. Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby lewa ręka nie do końca wiedziała, co robi prawa, a to głównie przez to, że ręce te były bardzo od siebie oddalone, gdy pracowały nad zupełnie innymi produktami. Na koniec zeszłego roku zaczęliśmy („my”, czyli '''Ariel „Thermal Kitten” Lawrence' i Laurie „Scathlocke” Goulding) przeglądać i poprawiać każdy element historii, każde opowiadanie, każdy skrypt, każdą biografię stworzoną przez naszych scenarzystów, żeby pomóc rozwiązać ten problem. Treści wciąż pochodzą od różnych zespołów, ale są teraz ludzie (czyli my), którzy są odpowiedzialni za to, żeby te historie razem tworzyły spójną całość.'' Naszą nową główną misją jest wniesienie Runeterry na nowy poziom, żebyśmy mogli ją rozwijać i rozszerzać w przyszłości na tyle, na ile będzie to konieczne, dając każdemu bohaterowi unikalne miejsce w tym świecie. Mając to na uwadze, chcemy pomówić o tym, co czeka nas w roku 2018. Mamy parę celów, które chcemy osiągnąć w tym roku. *''Wciąż publikować treści, wciąż rozwijać historię. Będziemy wypuszczać więcej materiałów w bardziej regularnych odstępach czasu i łatwiejszych do ogarnięcia porcjach. Jest tyle wspaniałych motywów i pomysłów, nad którymi możemy się skupiać z patcha na patch, więc w pewnym stopniu będą one wyznaczać kierunek naszych starań. Aktualizacja frakcji wraz z publikowaniem nowego bohatera (tak jak to zrobiliśmy w przypadku i ) to jedna z przykładowych rzeczy, które chcielibyśmy nadal robić.'' *''Lepiej komunikować się z graczami i słuchać ich opinii. Spodziewajcie się więcej informacji zza kulis na temat tego, jak zespół scenarzystów robi to, co robi. Chcemy dać wam też więcej możliwości na bezpośrednie interakcje z naszymi scenarzystami i redaktorami. Nie możemy obiecać, że zgodzicie się z każdą podjętą przez nas decyzją, ale zdecydowanie chcemy wiedzieć, kiedy podoba wam się to, co robimy, a kiedy sądzicie, że skopaliśmy sprawę.'' *''Odpowiedzieć na niektóre z nurtujących pytań. Wiemy, że zawiłości w fabule powodują niejednokrotnie zamieszanie, przez co wygląda nieraz, że nie „rozumiemy” danego bohatera. Chcemy pomóc to wszystko wyjaśnić i podzielić się nieco naszym tokiem myślenia i ekscytacją związaną z tym, co nadchodzi w przyszłości.'' center|500px W duchu lepszej komunikacji chcemy więc odpowiedzieć na dwa pytania, które często zadajecie (szczególnie ostatnio): '''Dlaczego aktualizujecie historie bohaterów oraz jak aktualizacje fabuły mają się do aktualizacji rozgrywki?' Czemu aktualizujemy historię? ''Naszą filozofią dotyczącą League zawsze była ewolucja gry — nie tylko poprzez dokonywanie zmian, ale też poprzez wprowadzanie ulepszeń. Jeśli w kliencie pojawia się błąd — naprawiamy go. I tak samo nie powinniśmy bać się „naprawiać” historii, jeśli zachodzi taka potrzeba. (No dalej, dajcie nam waszą listę największych niespójności. Nas też one strasznie wkurzają!). Naszym celem jest ulepszyć doświadczenie płynące z gry, ulepszyć scenerię, wzbogacić ją, stworzyć ramy czegoś lepszego. Nie chcemy historii bohaterów, które są „ok”. Nie chcemy utartych tropów czy wewnętrznych żartów odnoszących się do naszych pracowników, które w ogóle nie pasują do scenerii Runeterry. Nie chcemy świata, który zrozumieć i którym cieszyć się mogą tylko wybrani. center|500px Spędzamy z naszymi bohaterami dużo czasu i kochamy ich (tak, nawet ). Dlatego nie chcemy, żebyście tylko „lubili” bohaterów. Chcemy, żebyście byli nimi tak samo zachwyceni jak my. Żebyście kochali ich na tyle, żeby grać nimi na Summoner's Rift, żeby rozmawiać o nich, przygotowywać cosplay, pisać swoje własne opowiadania, tworzyć grafiki i dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o ich świecie. Próbujemy tak zbudować Runeterrę, żeby była miejscem, w którym przez długi czas powstawać będą historie bohaterów — a to oznacza, że musieliśmy dokonać pewnych zmian. Wiele zmian w fabule dokonanych w ostatnich latach miało na celu scalenie bohaterów, regionów, kultur i historii, żeby umożliwić długoterminowe funkcjonowanie Runeterry, ale czasem te modyfikacje były dość boleśnie raptowne. Wiemy, że niektórzy bohaterowie byli zbyt uproszczeni, a historie innych nie były odpowiednio wyjaśnione. Począwszy od tego roku chcemy w miarę możliwości unikać takich sytuacji. Żadnych niespodziewanych aktualizacji . Wszędzie tam, gdzie wydaje się, że Riot się nie zastanowił, jak gracze się poczują, gdy ich ulubiona część fabuły zostanie zmieniona, chcemy najpierw wziąć to pod uwagę, nim dokonamy jakichkolwiek poprawek. Zacznijmy od analizy kiedy i jak aktualizujemy bohaterów. Kiedy i jak aktualizujemy bohaterów? Choć zazwyczaj nowe biografie i opowiadania pojawiają się wraz z aktualizacjami rozgrywki i efektów wizualnych, są też inne sposoby na dokonanie „aktualizacji bohaterów” bez zmieniania czegokolwiek w grze. Czasami chcemy pokazać bohaterów w ich świecie, a nie abstrakcyjnym kontekście gry na Summoner’s Rift. Być może widzieliście filmik i czytaliście najnowszy komiks . Tego rodzaju historie mogą zagłębiać się bardziej w motyw i charakter bohaterów niż ich linie dialogowe czy rozgrywka same w sobie. center|500px Czasem publikujemy jakiś nowy element fabuły na stronie Uniwersum — może to być cokolwiek, od grafiki z cytatem począwszy, na pełnym opowiadaniu skończywszy (w 2017 wiele z nich dotyczyło i Vastajów). Wszystko, co publikujemy, jest sposobem na budowanie świata. Wierzymy, że jeśli historia nie przedstawia żadnych nowych informacji o bohaterze lub świecie, to nie spełnia swojej roli należycie. Dlaczego nam na tym zależy? Skoro nie ma aktualizacji efektów/rozgrywki, po co w ogóle ruszać fabułę? Powód jest prosty. Pełna aktualizacja VGU zajmuje dużo czasu. Gdybyśmy na to czekali, to zajęłoby nam ponad 10 lat (!), żeby zaktualizować samych bohaterów, nie wspominając już o frakcjach, miejscach, historycznych wydarzeniach, magii, runach i wszystkich innych elementach, które pojawiają się w fabule. Chcemy też dojść do momentu, w którym aktualizacje te będą inspirowane fabułą. Jeżeli będziemy eksperymentować i przeniesiemy naszych bohaterów do miejsc w historiach poza grą, możemy ich rozwijać w bardziej autentyczny sposób. Czego w takim razie spodziewać się w 2018 roku? Nowych bohaterów? Jasne. Aktualizacji bohaterów? Oczywiście. Ale pracujemy też nad wieloma innymi rzeczami. Do tej pory w tym roku zagłębiliśmy się w Noxusie dzięki Swainowi i zobaczyliśmy, jak imperium działa na najwyższym szczeblu. Nie ma już '''Borama Darkwilla', a bezsensowna inwazja dobiegła końca (czy aby NA PEWNO...?). Pojawiły się też cztery nowe biografie: Swain, , i , nowe opowiadanie „Spisek Czarnego Prochu” oraz nieco dłuższa historia „Zasady siły”, która tłumaczy, jak działa Tryfariat.'' center|500px W najbliższych miesiącach, jeśli Nagakabourossa pozwoli, następujące frakcje przejdą nasze poprawki: *'' i niektóre z jej bezkresnych tajemnic'' *''Ionia w całej swojej harmonijnej (i nieharmonijnej) chwale;'' *'' i ciemne, zimne morza wokół niego;'' *''Tajemniczy Darkini...'' Nie myślcie, że spowoduje to zmniejszenie częstotliwości publikowania nowych biografii i opowiadań. Chcemy dostarczyć wam bardziej spójną fikcję, multimedia, ukryte nawiązania dla prawdziwych fanów historii League… w tym roku chcemy zająć się wszystkim. Pracujemy też nad nowymi komiksami! Odbiór pierwszych samodzielnych wydań był świetny, ale chcemy publikować jeszcze więcej. Zajmujemy się też miniserią złożoną z kilku części, która skupiłaby się na dużych wątkach dobrze znanych bohaterów. Chcemy zacząć wydawać ją w 2018 r. i kontynuować później. Poza tekstami samymi w sobie, możecie też spodziewać się więcej informacji z naszej strony na temat tego, co zrobiliśmy i co chcemy zrobić. Będziemy publikować więcej artykułów na Nexusie, wpisów /od dewelopera itp. Nadchodzący Ujawnieni: *Barwny magPlany dotyczące bohaterów: sierpień 2018 *Bohater z "łańcuchami" Spekulacje: *Zniszczony KrólZniszczony Król powróci jako bohaterZniszczony Król kimś więcej niż bohaterem? (Polscygracze.pl) Przecieki: (na podstawie nieoficjalnych źródeł bądź ukrytych plików) *''Brak'' Przeróbki Rozróżniamy kilka rodzai modyfikacji bohaterów: #'Restart Postaci' – całkowite przerobienie postaci pod względem umiejętności, wyglądu, animacji, dźwięków, roli (i ewentualnie przynależności do danego regionu). #'Wizualna Aktualizacja' – zmiana modelu, wyglądu i animacji postaci z kilkoma zmianami w umiejętnościach (plus ewentualna zmiana dubbingu). #'Przeróbka Postaci' – częściowe zmiany w umiejętnościach bez rewolucyjnych zmian w wyglądzie (nie licząc efektów wizualnych cząsteczek czy aktualizację modelu/animacji) oraz dodatkowo mogą wystąpić zmiany dźwiękowe. #'Aktualizacja Efektów Graficznych' – odświeżenie wyglądu umiejętności wraz z efektami #'Aktualizacja Modelu' – odświeżenie modelu wraz z teksturami plus ewentualnie drobne naprawy w animacjach. #'Odświeżenie Tekstur' – zmiany kolorystyczne postaci w celu zwiększenia przejrzystości bez zmian w modelu i w umiejętnościach. Wizualnie i/lub rozgrywka Efekty graficzne Tekstury i modele Przyszłe aktualizacje Lista stworzona na podstawie relacji pracowników Riotu (fora, Reddit, Twitter, itp.), blogu „Plany dotyczące bohaterów” i oficjalnego harmonogramu aktualizacji bohaterów. Lista najbliższych przeróbek * - po aktualizacji (głównie odświeżenie postaci i przeróbka ) * i - prawdopodobnie wspólne wydanie przeróbek w 2019 roku (po wydaniu przeróbek i oraz dwóch nowych bohaterów) * – najbliższa aktualizacjaPlany dotyczące bohaterów: styczeń 2018 Aktualizacja Wizualna i Rozgrywki (VGU) - zmiany w pojedynczych umiejętnościach oraz odnowienie wizualne (WA) bądź zrobienie Bohatera od nowa - zmiany zarówno w designie i historii postaci, jak i niektórych/wszystkich umiejętnościach (np. ).}} *Określona pula postaci oczekujących do VGULista oczekujących (w najbliższej przyszłości po , , i ): ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** – problem z określeniem "aktualizacji" ** Aktualizacja Rozgrywki (GU) . Nie idą w parze ze zmianami wizualnymi (co najwyżej na potrzeby nowych umiejętności), ale aktualizacje wizualne często niosą ze sobą aktualizacje rozgrywki.}} *Aktualizacja wojowników klasy Szturmowców (pojedynczo): ** – jest częściowy pomysł na zmianę jej mechaniki ** ** ** ** *Zmiany w bohaterach typu Moloch (pojedynczo): ** ** ** (niepewna; wspomniany przy poprzedniej aktualizacji Molochów) * - zmiany w umiejętnościach (uczynienie go mniej sytuacyjnym) * - zmiany ułatwiające poziom jego rozgrywki (opóżnione)Wstrzymanie większych zmian: patch 7.19 * – zmiany ułatwiające jej poziom rozgrywki (2018+) * – zmniejszenie frustracji jaką ów Bohater wywołuje na przeciwnikach (nie ma jeszcze żadnych konkretnych projektów; 2018+) * - zmiany mające na celu pozwolić jej grać jako prowadzący na dolnej alei i pełnić ważniejszą rolę w walkach drużynowych (co najmniej 2018+) Wizualna Aktualizacja (VU) .}} *Aktualizacja modeli Yordlów (tzw. [http://www.reignofgaming.net/redtracker/topic/102073-poppy-the-iron-ambassador-update YUP] od Yordle Unification Pass; jako podstawę anatomiczną stanowią i ; mocno rozciągnięty w czasie) ** ** ** ** ** * – w dalekiej przyszłości; może iść w parze z odświeżeniem * – w dalekiej przyszłości * – ma wyglądać jak postacie z na wzór Lady Mechanika (??) * – w dalekiej przyszłości * – w dalekiej przyszłości * – w dalekiej przyszłości * – w dalekiej przyszłości * – w dalekiej przyszłości * – w dalekiej przyszłości Aktualizacja Portretów ), ale portrety skórek nie. (Nie obejmują nowszych skórek, np. ).}} * Bohaterowie, którzy otrzymali duże zmiany w wyglądzie, ale portrety ich skórek (innych niż podstawowa) nie zostały zaktualizowanie: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** - prace rozpoczęto ** ** Aktualizacja Dubbingu * * - najbliższa aktualizacja * * - najbliższa aktualizacja Wyróżnieni Oto kilka ciekawostek: * jest uznawany przez społeczność League za najbardziej denerwującego bohatera w grze. * posiada jeden z najbardziej zróżnicowanych zestawów umiejętności w grze (1 umiejętność celowana, 1 obszarowa, 1 liniowa, 1 spowolnienie, 1 unieruchomienie, 1 klonowanie i umiejętność powtarzająca ostatnią umiejętność) * , i są postaciami niewypowiadającymi żadnego słowa. * , , i są jedynymi postaciami, które rozpoczynają grę z 1.poziomem superumiejętności. * jako jedyny posiada 6 poziomów podstawowych umiejętności. * potrafi zadać największe obrażenia natychmiastowe ze wszystkich superumiejętności w grze. * to pierwszy bohater, który trzy razy otrzymał wizualną aktualizację (jedną w listopadzie 2011, a drugą i trzecią w miesiącach lipiec-sierpień). * był najrzadziej widywanym Bohaterem w grze. Jednak po wydania reworka, Urgot stał się popularniejszym pickiem. ** Dawniej do takich postaci zaliczano również , , i . * mówi z francuskim akcentem. Natomiast w wersji angielskiej posiada rosyjski akcent. * , , , i posiadają największy zasięg umiejętności (wśród posiadających ograniczony zasięg). * (bierna) zadaje największe obrażenia od autoataku wśród postaci AP (nawet do 900 obrażeń). Multimedia Motywy Muzyczne= center|475px Sezon Pierwszy - ekran logowania Dominion - ekran logowania Sezon 2014 - ekran logowania Warriors - 2014 World Championship (Imagine Dragons) URF 2015 - ekran logowania Sezon 2015 - ekran logowania Worlds Collide - Finał (ekran logowania) Sezon 2016 - ekran logowania Mistrzostwa Świata 2016 - ekran logowania Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite Sezon 2017 - ekran logowania Stwórz Własną Ścieżkę (Sezon 2018) - ekran logowania Oczekiwanie (Sezon 2018) - ekran logowania |-| Wideo= center|475px *Official* League of Legends Teaser Trailer|Oficjalna zapowiedź League of Legends Welcome to League of Legends League of Legends- Season One Blooper Reel|Gagi 1 (Sezon Pierwszy) League of Legends- Season One Blooper Reel 2|Gagi 2 (Sezon Pierwszy) Dominion Cinematic Trailer|Zapowiedź Dominiona League of Legends Cinematic A Twist of Fate Kino League of Legends - Nowy Świt Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Wspinaczka - League of Legends |-| Obrazy= LoL Promotional Piece.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 1 LoL Battle.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 2 LoL Battle 2.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 3 LoL_Battle_3.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 4 LoL_Battle_5.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 5 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) LoL Battle 7.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 6 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) LoL Battle 8.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 7 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) LoL Battle 9.png|Bohaterowie podczas walki 8 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) LoL Battle 10.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 9 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) LoL Battle 11.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 10 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) LoL Battle 12.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 11 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) LoL Battle 13.png|Bohaterowie podczas walki 12 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) LoL Battle 14.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 13 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) LoL Battle 15.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 14 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) LoL Battle 16.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 15 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) Poros Masquerade 2015.jpg|Bohaterowie jako Poro (Maskarada 2015) Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoner's Rift League of Legends Facebook Emotes.jpg|Naklejki z bohaterami na Facebooku Team Builder concept 01.jpg|Koncept Kreatora Drużyn 1 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) Team Builder concept 02.jpg|Koncept Kreatora Drużyn 2 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) Teambuilder.jpg|Kreator Drużyn (w wykonaniu Suke Su) Champion icon concept.jpg|Koncept Ikon Postaci z wczesnych wersji gry (w wykonaniu Alberta Carranza) Masquerade 2016 1.jpg|Maskarada 2016 (Poranna Parada) Masquerade 2016 2.jpg|Maskarada 2016 (Popołudniowa Parada) Masquerade 2016 3.jpg|Maskarada 2016 (Nocna Parada) Masquerade 2016.jpg|Maskarada 2016 Champions Mesh concept 01.jpg|Koncept obrazka bohaterów 1 (w wykonaniu Jasona Chana) Champions Mesh concept 02.jpg|Koncept obrazka bohaterów 2 (w wykonaniu Jasona Chana) cs:Šampióni de:Champion en:Champion es:Campeón fr:Champion pt-br:Campeão ru:Чемпион zh:英雄 Kategoria:League of Legends Kategoria:Sklep